The Hangover
by bushidogirl
Summary: Sequel to "What Do You Do With a Drunken Pirate." Hell hath no fury than a pirate with a hangover.


BANG!

"Eh?"

BANG!

"Uh?"

BAM!

"Wha?"

BOOM!

"What is that noise?" asked Captain Marvelous. His head was throbbing with pain.

"Ow!" said a voice next to Marvelous, "What the hell?"

"Wha?"

Luka Milfy pulled the blanket off of her.

"Who the hell is making that noise? My head is killing me!"

It took a few seconds for Marvelous and Luka to realize where they were, on the couch in the living room, on the GokaiGalleon.

"BOOM!"

"What the hell?" they both exclaimed.

"What are we doing next to each other?" asked Marvelous

"What happened last night?" asked Luka

"Did we?" asked Marvelous in a mixture of joy, and horror.

"I'm wearing my clothes, you idiot!" said Luka, in a moment of insubordinance. Luka insults Marvelous a lot. But she never calls him an idiot—at least not to his face, "I'm sorry. I'm just really pissed."

"It's the hangover. And you know what's really pissing me off?"

"That noise! Who the hell is making that noise? They should know better than to wake us up!"

At that moment, Navi flew in.

"Oh, you two are up! Joe told me to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you two up!"

"Oi, Tori. First off, quit shouting."

"Navi, my head is, like, pounding."

"Sorry!" said Navi, "Oops, I'll be quiet," she whispered, putting her wings over her beak.

"Where is that loud noise coming from?"

"My eardrums feel like they're going to explode!"

"We have headaches!"

"It's very inconsiderate to wake us up like that!"

"Well, a bunch of Gormin and Sugormin are attacking outside the ship to avenge Walz Gil."

"What? And they fought without us?" exclaimed Marvelous.

"They're gonna get killed! And they didn't wake us up!" exclaimed Luka.

"Why didn't they wake us up, Tori?"

"Because they were afraid this was going to happen," whispered Navi.

"What was going to happen, Tori?"

"Be nice to Navi, Marvelous!" said Luka, "What was going to happen Navi?" Luka demanded.

"You guys getting upset and confused."

"Oh we're upset," said Marvelous.

"And confused," admitted Luka, "Marvelous, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"My head is hurting like hell, and I'm so nauseous, and I really want to know what happened last night… but…"

"Let's make a show of it!"

"That's Marvelous's line!" announced Navi.

"_Tori_…" warned Marvelous.

Meanwhile, the team was fighting the Gormin and Sugormin.

"Ahim!" shouted Joe, throwing her his GokaiGun.

"Thank you, Joe-san!" said Ahim, catching it and exchanging it with her GokaiSabre.

"Ah."

Joe slashed his way through the Gormin, and Ahim gracefully shot some.

"Ready, Don-san?" asked Gai.

"Here we go!" said Don, slightly nervous.

They stood back to back. Don dual-wielding his GokaiGuns, and Gai holding his Gokai Spear in spear mode.

Don turned around the face the Gormin and fired a barrage of bullets at them, blinding them, if they had eyes, if not, it distracted them, as Gai threw his Gokai Spear at them.

"Why do you think they are attacking us, Don-san?" asked Gai.

"Calling me that still feels weird. They probably were sent to avenge the death of Walz Gil."

"That means they aren't going to be defeated so easily," said Joe, taking on a Sugormin.

"There's more of them coming!" said Ahim, shooting a Sugormin with her GokaiGun "I don't know if we can hold them off much longer!"

Believe it or not, this was the third wave of Gormin and Sugormin. So they had every reason to be tuckered out.

The Gormin had the upper hand, knocking the team onto the ground. The pirates were out of breath, their muscles hurt, and they bodies kept telling them not to fight.

All hope was lost, when suddenly—

BANG!

A gunshot.

BANG!

Another gunshot.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The Gokaigers looked up to see the gunshots coming from the ships.

Marvelous and Luka were standing on the deck of the ship, holding their GokaiGuns and shooting bullets into the air.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" shouted Luka, "We're trying to get some friggin sleep!"

Luka paused and winced. Shooting a gun into the air is not something you should do when you have a headache.

"Hey Luka," said Marvelous, "Maybe we should-hold on a second."

Marvelous winced, looking at the bright sky.

"It's so bright in here! Ow!"

"Yeah, it's so friggin bright. Ooh… it hurts."

Marvelous and Luka paused for a second, wincing, their eyes struggling to adjust. The Gormin looked at them in awe, and scratched their heads.

"Gormin?" asked a Gormin to another Gormin.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked a Sugormin.

"Okay, I can see now. Luka?"

"Who made this planet so bright?"

"Marvelous-san, Luka-san!" exclaimed Ahim.

"Yes, they came!" said Gai.

The Gokaigers studied their Captain and their Look-Out. Both of their clothes were wrinkled, their hair was a mess, their eyes were bloodshot with shadows under them. And they were pissed. Really pissed. And confused.

"Hey Luka."

"Yeah, Marvelous?"

"How about we teach these guys a lesson about waking up hungover pirates."

"Just what I was thinking. Oh, and guys," said Luka turning her attention to the rest of the team, "You owe us an explanation after all this is over."

Don hid behind Ahim and Gai, and Joe smirked behind his helmet.

Marvelous and Luka pulled out their Mobirates.

"GOKAICHANGE!"

"GOOOKAIGER!"

Red and Yellow lights engulfed them.

"GOKAIRED!"

"GOKAIYELLOW!"

"HUNG-OVER KAIZOKU SENTAI—GOKAIGER!"

"Let's make a show of it!"

"Let's show off all the keys we got!"

Marvelous and Luka pulled out their Gaoranger keys and inserted them into their Mobirates.

"GAORANGER!"

"Blazing Lion, GaoRed!"

"Noble Eagle, GaoYellow!"

Luka picked up Marvelous and spread her wings and flew, dropping Marvelous on a mob of Gormin.

"Gao Mane Buster!" announced Marvelous, as he pulled out the weapon and shot at the Gormin.

"Feather Cutter!" announced Luka, throwing feathers at the Gormin around Marvelous. Luka landed, and pulled out GaoYellow's Eagle Sword.

"Noble Slash!" said Luka, attacking the Gormin. A gormin hit her, "Goddamn!" said Luka in English.

"Why is Luka speaking English?" asked Don.

"It's one of Gaoyellow's special powers," explained Gai.

"Hey, we're using these keys, okay?" said Marvelous, pulling out his Changeman key.

The rest of the team, sans Gai, followed suit.

"CHANGEMAN!" shouted the Mobirates, and the Gokaigers became the Changeman.

"Dragon Zooka!" announced Marvelous, pulling out his Dragon Zooka.

"Pegasus Zooka!" announced Joe, pulling out his Pegasus Zooka.

"Mermaid Zooka!" announced Luka, pulling out her Mermaid Zooka, "Man, this is small. How are you supposed to shoot guys with this?"

"It's the viewfinder!" explained Gai, "It's a very important part of the Power Bazooka!"

"Gryphon Zooka!" announced Don, struggling to hold up the large Gryphon Zooka.

"Phoenix Zooka!" announced Ahim, pulling out the Phoenix Zooka.

"Ready?" said Marvelous.

Joe put the Pegasus Zooka on the bottom of the barrel of the Dragon Zooka, Ahim put the Phoenix Zooka on top of the barrel of the Dragon Zooka, both creating the body covers of the Power Bazooka. Luka put the Mermaid Zooka at the side the Dragon Zooka, creating the viewfinder, and Don put the Gryphon Zooka onto the front of the Dragon Zooka's barrel, creating the Power Bazooka's barrel.

"Set!" said Marvelous, loading the missile into the newly-formed Power Bazooka.

"POWER BAZOOKA!" announced the team.

Luka looked through the viewfinder, setting the crosshairs onto a hoard of Gormin and a few Sugormin, aiming at them.

"Mark!" nodded Luka to Marvelous, Marvelous nodding back.

"Fire!" shouted Marvelous, the Power Bazooka shooting at the Gormin and Sugormin, destroying them.

"Here comes the next one!" said Gai, "You guys should use the Flashman ranger keys next!"

"Alright!" said Marvelous, pulling out his Red Flash Ranger Key.

The team put their keys in their Mobirates.

"FLASHMAN!" announced their Mobirates, as the team transformed into the Flashman.

"Guys, use the Rolling Vulcan!" said Gai.

The team pulled out the flashman's individual laser bazookas, and joined them together, forming the finisher.

"ROLLING VULCAN!" announced the team.

"Yellow Flash, search!" said Marvelous.

"Okay!" said Luka.

Luka looked through the viewfinder, perfectly aiming at the Gormin and Sugormin through the crosshairs.

"Search okay!" said Luka.

"Alright," said Marvelous, "ROLLING VULCAN!"

The Rolling Vulcan fired at the Gormin and Sugormin, destroying them. The team changed back into their Gokaiger forms.

Then another mob of Sugormin and Gormin appeared.

"One more," sighed Marvelous.

"Alright, let's do the GokaiGalleon Buster!" said Gai, as he pulled out the GokaiGalleon Buster, handing it to Marvelous.

"Here, Luka, you do it" said Marvelous.

"Wait, what?"

"You haven't done it yet. And my arms hurt."

"My arms hurt too!"

"For the love of all that's right in this universe, Luka, he wants you to use it! He's trying to make a gesture!" exclaimed an exasperated Don.

"Calm down, Don-san," said Gai.

"Luka-san, you haven't used it yet," said Ahim.

"Oh yeah, I was waiting to use that," said Luka.

Luka took the GokaiGalleon Buster from her Captain, as the others got in their usual spots, with Gai taking Luka's spot, and Marvelous standing behind Luka. The team put their keys into the finisher weapon, while Luka put her key into the charger.

"Yellow Charge!"

"GokaiGalleon Buster!" announced the team.

"RISING STRIKE!" exclaimed the GokaiGalleon Buster, as Luka executed the GokaiGalleon's devastating attack, destroying the hoard of Gormin and Sugormin.

"Finally," said Luka, wiping her hands.

"NOT SO FAST!" a voice shouted.

"Not another one…" sighed Don and Ahim.

"Who the hell is talking in a shout?" asked Marvelous.

"IT IS ME, LYRXA, WALZ GIL'S FIANCEE!"

The team turned around to see a disgusting femalien. She was like Jabba the Hut mixed with Kirsty Alley, with a huge mouth that looked like she went overboard with botox, and she wore a diamond encrusted dress that was shining in the sun, letting out huge beams of light.

"Now I see why Walz Gil went to Earth," snarked Joe.

"I WAS HIS FIANCEE! I LOVED HIM! AND HE LOVED ME BACK… I THINK! ANYWAY, YOU WILL PAY FOR-!"

"Will you shut up?" said Marvelous.

"WHAT?"

"Seriously, shut up!" said Luka, "And can you take off that dress, it's hurting my eyes!"

"No, no, no, no, don't take off the dress!" shouted Don.

"A loud voice, and a shiny dress, the perfect storm for someone with a hangover," said Gai to himself.

"Let's just finish it off now," said Marvelous.

"Right," said Luka, "So we can figure out what happened last night. Let's use these!" Luka pulled out a ranger key.

Joe, Don, and Ahim followed.

"Wait," said Gai, "what's going on?"

"GOKAI-CHANGE!"

Suddenly the team was gone.

"Where is everyone?"

Four cards flew in the air and landed on Lyrxa. An ace of spades, a jack of diamonds, a king of clovers, and a queen of hearts.

"EHH! No way! It's JAKQ! They changed into JAKQ!"

"SPADE ACE!" announced Marvelous, as he appeared a few feet behind Lyrxa. He pulled out his spade arts bow.

"SPADE ARTS BOW!" he said, as he fired a few arrows at Lyrxa. He then detached the string from one end of the bow, turning it into a whip, and wrapped it around Lyrxa.

"Joe!" shouted Marvelous.

"DIA JACK!" announced Joe, appearing in front of Lyrxa.

"DIA SWORD!" he announced, while Marvelous held Lyrxa with the Spade Arts Bow while Joe attacked her.

"OUCH, THAT SHOCKED ME!" shouted Lyrxa.

"Hakase!"

"CLOVER KING!" announced Don, taking advantage of Clover King's gravitational powers, and reducing his gravity, so that he was able to attack Lyrxa with a jump kick, knocking her out of Marvelous's bind.

"_Hakase_…" groaned Marvelous.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it!" A ball and chain appeared on Don's left hand. "Clove Megaton!" he exclaimed, as he punched Lyrxa with it, stunning her. Don then wrapped the chain around her, binding her.

"And next comes…" said Gai.

"HEART QUEEN!" announced Ahim, pulling out her Heart Cute Weapon, "HEART CUTE JIKI POWER!" she said, hitting Lyrxa with the weapon, unleashing waves of magnetic energy onto Lyrxa, causing her to stumble over.

"Say it…" said Gai wishfully.

"Would you like another?" asked Ahim.

"Yes! She said it!" Gai exclaimed gleefully, "Wait, there's one left, and that's…"

There was a flash of light in the sky.

"BIG ONE!" announced Luka, flying in, the long red cape trailing behind her.

"WOAH! IT'S BIG ONE-WITH A MINI SKIRT!" Gai nearly had a fangasm.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Gai. I look cute, don't I?" said Luka, "Big One Finish!" shouted Luka, pulling out Big One's Big Baton, and dueling and slashing Lyrxa with it, a spectrum of colors flying out.

"She's weakened. Do the Big Bomber!"

"Alright, Luka…" said Marvelous.

"Big Bomber!" Luka exclaimed.

"Right!" said the rest, "Big Bomber!"

Joe, Don, and Ahim jumped forward with the parts of the cannon holder, forming it. Marvelous then jumped forward with the cannon, setting it on the holder.

Luka then jumped in the air, holding the missile for the cannon, and secured it into the cannon.

"JAKQ's ultimate weapon, big bomber!" announced Luka. The missile fired at Lyrxa, causing her to explode.

Meanwhile, on the Gigant Horse, Insarn was observing the events, and sighed, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," and regrettably pulled out her gun and enlarged Lyrxa. She pulled out the diamond in her pocket.

"Our deal is done. This will be perfect to develop new weapons," said Insarn, reassuring herself.

"Aw… screw this!" said Luka.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of this! You've done a lot of work today," said Gai, pulling out his GokaiCellular and calling his mecha.

The two hungover de-transformed and made their way back to the ship.

"Thank you, Gai-san," said Ahim.

After Lyrxa's inevitable defeat, Gai joined the rest of the team on the GokaiGalleon, where Joe was doing sit-ups, Ahim was helping a now-showered Luka into the main room, her usual pajamas covered by a large yellow blanket so that no one could see what she sleeps in, her hair wet. Marvelous was in the same condition, and was wearing what he usually sleeps in, boxers, and his jacket, his whole body spread on the couch, facing down. A bizarre stench was coming from the kitchen.

"Marvelous, can't you show some shame!" exclaimed Gai. Marvelous emitted a faint growl.

"You're lucky I'm wearing this blanket," said Luka, causing Gai to envision what Luka sleeps in, "Ow… the light hurts. Move over, Marvelous."

Gai helped Marvelous move to one half of the couch. Ahim helped Luka on the couch.

"Ow…"

Ahim pulled out one of those eyemasks/icepacks thingies and put it around Luka's head.

"Thank you Ahim," said Luka.

"Hey, what about me!" said Marvelous.

"Does everyone have to talk in a shout?" asked Luka.

"We only have one," apologized Ahim.

"I'll get one from the pharmacy," said Gai, and then he sniffed, "What's that horrible smell?"

"One Hakase Hangover Cure coming up!" announced an envigorated Don, walking into the room with two mugs that were emitting that same horrible smell, "I forgot how much I love making these."

He handed one to each Marvelous and Luka, and they took sips from it, wincing and clearing their throats.

"Okay, now we want to know what happened last night!" announced Marvelous.

"Indoor voice!" ironically shouted Luka.

"Well…" said Don.

To be continued….


End file.
